


Twisted Angel

by AJediLikeHisFather



Series: It All Fell Down [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dark Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Emperor Luke Skywalker, Han Solo Needs A Hug, Han is clueless about the family drama going on, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Sad Darth Vader, Sith Luke Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader, everyone needs a hug tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJediLikeHisFather/pseuds/AJediLikeHisFather
Summary: Emperor Luke Skywalker killed Emperor Palpatine three months earlier and is now on the hunt for the illusive Rebel general Vader. But Vader has a secret that will turn Luke's world upside down.
Relationships: Han Solo & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: It All Fell Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169939
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

General Vader of the Rebel Alliance looked out at the battlefield, red lightsaber in hand. He looked around and the various slain Rebels and Imperials that laid on the ground. This wasn’t even a real battle, it was a bloodbath. Some Imperials were going down but most of the casualties were Rebels.

This battle was being led by the emperor himself, Emperor Luke Skywalker. His….his son. The son he had only recently discovered when Luke murdered Palpatine and took over. Sure the Imperials claimed he died due to sickness but he knew better. He had briefly been Palpatine’s apprentice. As the man’s apprentice, he had murdered all of the Jedi in the temple on Coruscant.

But then he left. He left after his wife died and figured out just who was behind it all. Vader had sworn to murder Palpatine for what he did but it seems his son beat him to it. His son. Somehow his son had survived and...Palpatine had him this entire time most likely. He had failed Luke. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know of his child’s existence. He failed Luke.

Now Luke was a sith, just like he had been. Vader still used the dark side over the light but he was no longer a sith. He left that behind when he left Palpatine.

“Stop right there!” A voice spoke.

Vader slowly turned around, his hair and cape blowing in the wind. Five stormtroopers stood in front of him. Without a word, he raced towards them and before one could get a shot off two laid dead on the ground. The other three were quickly cut down as well but that’s when he heard it, the hum of a speeder.

He whipped his head around to see a dot in the distance coming closer and closer. Vader knew immediately who was on that speeder, his son. He wasn’t ready to face him, wasn’t ready to accept what his son had become. 

Vader turned and disignited his lightsaber to his belt then ran. He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready… It seemed it didn’t really matter. He felt danger from the force then quickly turned then dodged a stun blast from an incoming trooper. The speeder came racing towards him then a figure in black jumped off of it and ignited their lightsaber and swung. Vader quickly moved out of the way and ignited his own lightsaber.

In front of him stood a man with blonde hair and golden eyes. Vader knew it had to be Luke. He...didn’t want to fight his son. This was his son, the precious boy that he never got to raise. He had only known the truth for a week and had been thinking of a plan to get his son but it seemed Luke came to him. He would have to come up with something on the go.

“Vader the famed Rebel general,” Luke said with a smirk.

Vader said nothing and only brought his lightsaber in front of himself. How old was Luke now? It had been...nineteen years since  _ her  _ death. Luke was nineteen…. Suddenly Luke dashed forwards and swung. Vader brought his own red lightsaber up and blocked the attack. 

He broke the saber lock then took a few steps back.

“You know you could join me if you want,” Luke said with a smirk.

“I can’t…” Vader replied.

Luke raised an eyebrow at that then sighed. “Well, I did give you a chance. Oh well.” 

Then there was a loud noise then the area was quickly filled with smoke. Vader disignited his lightsaber then disappeared into the smoke. Luke gave an order and then blaster fire came his way. He dodged them all but at the last second, he felt danger from behind then a blast slammed into his shoulder.

Vader hissed in pain then turned to barely see Luke in the smoke coming towards him, lightsaber in one hand, blaster in the other.

_ His son shot him. His son shot him. His son shot him. _

Vader slowly started to prepare himself to fight his son but a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

“Come on Vader! We gotta go!” A voice shouted.

It was Han. Han Solo, a former smuggler that had become a rebel. He had met the man a few times before and went on a few missions with him. Overall he seemed like a good man. Solo didn’t deserve it if he got killed by his son. Speaking of said son… Vader pulled Han to the side just in time as a red lightsaber flew through the air then back to it’s owner.

“Kriff,” Han swore under his breath.

The two ran back to the Falcon as fast as they could as Vader tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder. But...he could go back to his son, face him. It would be much better if he faced Luke on his own terms though, he didn’t want Luke to kill him. So far it seemed Luke did in fact want to kill him. He...did shoot him. 

They soon arrived at the Falcon and rushed on board where Princess Leia Organa and Chewbacca waited.

“Vader! Are you alright?” Leia asked as she rushed over.

“It’s just a flesh wound,” Vader replied.

Leia’s eyes narrowed as she raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think so, come here. Let me treat that.”

Vader sighed but nodded his head. The Falcon soon took off and into the sky. He sat down in the main hold as Leia grabbed a medkit then moved and sat next to Vader. 

“Uh someone needs to shoot the incoming TIE’s!” Han shouted from the cockpit.

Before Leia could protest Vader stood up and made his way up to the top gun then opened fire. A TIE was immediately blasted into dust. His shoulder screamed in protest but he did his best to ignore it, as well as the bleeding. He could worry about that later. 

Then the ship was suddenly yanked and Vader’s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

“We’re caught in the tractor beam!” Han shouted.

Vader made his way down the latter.

A single tear slipped down one of his cheeks for the son he never got to save. But...maybe he could now. If he told Luke then maybe he could save him… He was a hypocrite. After all, he was still a dark sider himself. But...he didn’t like seeing Luke with those yellow eyes and that wicked smile of his.

He had dreams of a boy with blue eyes and a happy smile. Not an emperor with yellow glowing eyes like his own with a wicked smile.

“Vader come on!” Han exclaimed.

Vader was brought to one of Han’s smuggling compartments and he slowly got in. It was not built for tall people like him, that was for sure. Soon footsteps could be heard above them. The longer he sat there, the more blood he lost.

Soon a new set of footsteps appeared.

“They’re here. I can sense them...but Vader’s shielding them all so I can’t pinpoint them.” Luke spoke.

It was Luke… He didn’t even notice Luke get so close. It was either Luke’s shielding or he was too focused on shielding the others. 

Then the footsteps stopped but he knew no one had left the ship. Before he could comprehend anything the floor opened and he suddenly flew out of the compartment. Then there was a boot on his back and his hands were being yanked behind his back. He fought but there was a clasp around one wrist then the other but...he couldn’t feel the force. It was gone, he couldn’t feel it! Force suppressing cuffs no doubt. This had happened several times before but he always felt so...empty without the force right there.

Two troopers grabbed him by his arms and forced him to stand. Luke came and stood in front of him with a smirk.

“Bring him and Solo to my room and throw the other two into cells,” Luke ordered.

“Yes, your highness!” The troopers replied.

Vader sighed and for the moment didn’t protest. Let’s see how this played out. He had an idea of what Luke wanted with him. But Han? Maybe he could somehow convince Luke to leave Han alone. Maybe...he would reveal the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Luke Skywalker and Vader have a talk and secrets a revealed.

Leia Organa stared at the wall of her cell with a frown. That had been no battle, that had been a bloodbath down there on Hoth. The new emperor was ruthless and actually fought instead of staying on Coruscant like the former emperor did. It wasn’t a good thing. Whenever Luke Skywalker stepped onto the field the battle would turn in favor of the Empire. 

If Vader himself was there it usually wasn’t as bad. But something was different about him. Like...he discovered something. She never really got the chance to sit down and talk to him and ask him about it. All she knew was something was different about him. He seemed more...sad and guilty for something she didn’t know of.

As far as she knew Vader had nothing to be guilty about except being a dark sider maybe. She didn’t approve of that but...Vader was a good man and he was dedicated to the Rebel cause. 

Leia stood up and looked around her cell for anything that she could possibly use to escape her cell. But as expected there was nothing. They would all somehow get out of this...they would. She knew Chewbacca had to be in another cell like her but Vader and Han… They were with the emperor himself.

What did the emperor want with Vader and Han? Speaking of Vader...he was probably still bleeding from his wound. The Empire probably wouldn’t bother to help him either unless it was to just stop the bleeding so he didn’t die and they could interrogate Vader later.

Suddenly the door to her cell opened and an older man in a Imperial uniform entered.

Leia looked at the man and raised a eyebrow before speaking.

“Let me guess you're here to interrogate me?” She asked.

But before the man could answer Leia leaped forwards and tackled the man. She managed to get the man’s blaster then stunned him.

Now all she had to do was get out of the detention block, find her friends, and escape the ship…

********

General Vader of the Rebel Alliance looked up at Emperor Luke Skywalker then over at Han Solo. If he could get Han out of this he would...but he wasn’t so sure he could. Both of them were already in custody.

“Vader your a force user. Have you ever heard of someone by the name of Anakin Skywalker?” Luke asked.

Vader’s eyes widened at that. “No.”

Luke frowned at that, no doubt sensing the lie then moved towards him and smacked Han across the face.

“I learned that I’ll never get anything out of you by hurting you but hurting Solo here….maybe I will. Your friends are a weakness, Vader.” He said with a smirk.

“Leave him alone! This has to do with you wanting me.”

“What would I want with someone as pathetic as you?” Luke asked.

Vader gazed up at his son's yellow glowing eyes from his current position. He was on his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back. Beside him, Han looked at Vader warily. He hoped Luke would take him and leave Han alone. After all, he was the infamous Vader, Rebel general who came from who knows where. But he was also something else… Vader looked down to the floor of the room then back up at his son. "Because...I'm your father." He stated. 

Luke's eyes widened in shock and took a step back. But Vader knew very well at the same time Luke was searching through the force for a lie. Luke would find no lies for it was the truth. He was Luke's father and he had failed to save him. Slowly Luke approached him with a wicked smile on his face. "This is a interesting development," Luke said as he bent down in front of Vader.

He didn’t resist it as Luke gripped his chin and gently ran a finger over the scar over his eye. After a few moments, Luke let go then stood up.

“I want four troopers to come to my quarters now,” Luke demanded into a commlink.

“Yes, your highness!” Someone replied on the other end.

Several minutes later four troopers entered Luke’s quarters, ready to do whatever was requested of them. 

“You two take Solo to a cell, the other two bring Vader and come with me.” 

Vader wondered where Luke was bringing him. It seemed like Luke had accepted his words but he wasn’t entirely sure. Luke walked in front of him while the two troopers gripped his upper arms and forced him to walk. Eventually, they entered a medbay to his surprise.

“Sit,” Luke commanded as he looked at Vader then pointed to the medical bed.

When Vader didn’t move the two troopers roughly made him sit down on the bed. But the two troopers were soon in the air clawing at their necks.

“Be gentle,” Luke growled.

Vader watched as the troopers fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He then stared up and Luke in shock but stayed silent.

_ Gasping for air then staring at his tormentor’s yellow eyes th- _

He thought he had buried those memories from six months ago when...when Luke tortured him for information about the Rebellion when he was still second in command. Later on, he had been rescued but he now had scars physically and mentally from that encounter. 

Vader barely noticed when someone made him lay down on the bed and cuffed his hands in front of him instead of behind. He only snapped out of his trance when someone touched his injured shoulder, he hissed in pain in response. 

The shoulder that his son shot.

“Be gentle.” Luke snapped at the medic.

“Y-Yes your highness.” The medic stuttered then went to work on healing Vader’s shoulder.

The medic first stopped the bleeding, then put bacta on the wound and covered it in bandages.

But...Vader knew he had lost a lot of blood. He felt weak and dizzy. Plus he was really pale.

“Y-Your highness...he’s lost a lot of blood I recommend someone with the same blood type as him or someone from his family-”

Luke rolled up the sleeve of his black robes and looked at the medic. “My blood will work.” 

Vader’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at Luke’s response. But his son soon moved towards him then put a hand on his forehead. 

" _ Sleep _ . Everything will soon be set right.” Luke said softly.

Before he fell asleep Vader swore he saw Luke’s eyes turn blue.

********

Luke Skywalker stared at the rebel general Vader as the medic gave Vader his blood. His father… Palpatine said that his father was dead but he always knew that was a lie. But he had never managed to find any trace of what happened to Anakin Skywalker. To think his father had been in front of him the entire time as a rebel.

When he fought Vader earlier he knew something had changed. He wasn’t cold or angry towards him like he was when they had previously fought or met like...six months ago. It would be best to not think of that encounter now. For now, he just had to protect his father and sway him over to his side.

The Rebellion had already poisoned his father’s mind way too much. At least his father knew better than to trust Jedi it seemed since his father was a dark sider. He couldn’t help but wonder if Vader had been a sith once. 

“Your highness everything seems to be fine with him but his shoulder. But...he is very underweight considering his height and age.” The medic stated.

He nodded and dismissed the medic with a wave of his hand. Of course, his father was underweight the Rebellion couldn’t be bothered to even feed their own soldiers.

Luke watched as the medic left the room, once they were gone he pulled a blanket up to his father’s chin with a small smile. Then he dug a holo out of his pocket and turned it on.

Luke stared at the picture with a smirk on his face.

“I got him first, you can’t have him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Luke knows now...XD Plus who is Luke insisting that can't have Vader? I mean I know but I would love you to see everyone's theories in the comments! I won't confirm or deny anything but I'm interested in seeing what you guys think! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcommmme! This is probably not going to be too long. I wrote a little snippet of something that you'll see in next chapter and some people wanted me to write more so like the good person I am I said yes. XD Also I should hopefully write the next chapter for my Mando au soon! I kinda took a small writing break because inspiration flew out the window but I am back! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
